My little sweetheart
by swordslayerfish4
Summary: After Nick has been diagnosed with lung cancer,Judy must do the things She loves with him. Not after Nick finds out a dark secret. Should he not tell Judy, Or tell her and risk losing her. Rated PG-13 for Thematic/disturbing elements throughout, Language and for some horror violence
1. The diagnosis

**A/N: Hello** **there! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction that will change everything about the Zootopia fanfiction universe FOREVER! And I'm not going to tell you what it is all about (That you are going to have to find out XD).**

 **Rating warning: Rated PG-13 for Thematic/disturbing elements throughout, Language and for some horror violence**

 **Music recommendation:Unable to stay,Unwilling to leave/Titanic**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on Nick." Judy said to her boyfriend Nick. Judy was a gray fured rabbit who worked with the ZPD. Nick was a orange red fox.They both solved the night howler case that plagued the city. "I'm coming." Nick responded as he climbed up a steep hill. "I'm com... " Nick responded before he collapsed in the dewey grass,barely breathing. "Oh my god." Judy said, realizing he was barely breathing "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP MY FRIEND!" Judy cried, hopefully to get the attention of a medic "I'll help." A brown furred, 6 in., 4 ft. Tall, wolf in a doctors uniform. "Thank you." Judy said thankfully. "He looks like he need's to go to the hospital." The doctor said to Judy.

.

.

.

 ***At the hospital***

Judy sat in a chair in the hospital lounge, waiting for any news on his friend. _"I wonder how Nick is doing?"_ Judy thought to herself. "Judy Hopps?" A White deer said to the public with their noisy commotion. "I'm here!" The rabbit said to satisfy the deer. "Come with me." The deer said to Judy as they walked to room 258A. The room where Nick was in. "How is he doing?" Judy said to the nurse. "Well... " She said hesitantly. "Your friend has a severe case of lung cancer..." That is when Judy stopped listening to the nurse. _"Nick... Has lung cancer?"_ Judy thought to herself. "Miss? Are you listening?" The nirse said to the rabbit. "Yes." She said.

.

.

.

 ***1 hour later***

Nick was out of the hospital after they confirmed his case of lung cancer was severe. Nick and Judy were walking on the sidewalk. They were walking along the bushes "It's so beautiful here." Judy said to her friend. "We should walk a long here a lot more oft-" That was all nick got to say before he was cut off by a rustling noise coming from the bushes. Just then a nysterious figure jumped from the bushes and on to the sidewalk. It was Wolfard. And he was naked. "Ew. What the fuck Wolfard?" Nick said just as Wolfard jumped at Nick. "WOLFARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick said semi furious. He tried to push the strangley behavioring wolf off of him,but he was to heavy and he had a strong grip on Nick. Just then, Wolfard bit Nick's neck. "Ow!" Nick said in pain. "THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nick said furiously and punched Wolfard in the muzzle. That made Wolfard scraming. Nick got up and noticed the Blood on the sidewalk pavement, On his neck and some of it on his shirt. "Let's go home."

.

.

.

 ***At Nick's appartment***

Nick changed into his pajamas and went to bed. 20 minutes later he started to show weird behavior...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 Of "My little sweetheart"!**

 **Until Chapter 2 Gets published, Bye!**


	2. Unusual abilities, Unanswerable question

**A/N: Spooky scary skeletons and shiver's down your spine!**

 **It's that time of the year again!**

 **To celebrate the occasion, I will be doing a actual Horror Fanfiction (More information on my Profile page.)**

 **QA Time!**

 **Awesome Nova: Ok. Just to clarify, I wasn't upset when I read your review on my writing skill's**

 **1.) Goddamn it! I ment to put in _"They were walking up the hill in the city park, The grass covered in dew, The sun setting down on the city, The perfect setting for a romantic day in the park."_ I must have been so eager to write this Fanfiction.**

 **2.)** **Nick's lung cancer was noticed by him, But I Didn't want to do a whole 20 Chapter pre-story explaning the days before he was hospitalized. Plus it would make it long and boring. Wolfard attacking... *NOPE! NO SPOILERS!***

 **3.) The way i do dialogue is different than how other people do it. But i guess that is the ACTUAL way to do dialouge (I'm not stupid btw.)**

 **Yours truly,**

 ** _Swordslayerfish4_**

 **Anyway, Time for Chapter 2 Of my little sweetheart.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was a cool, crisp morning that no one can say "It's to damn depressing!" Well, at least it isn't so muggy! Just as soon as the sun hit the blinds on the window's in everyone's apartment, They all started to wake up, unable to stay asleep with the sun blinding them while they were asleep.

.

.

.

 ***Some were in the city**

The sun rose on the fox's sleeping face.

 _"Ok. I'm up."_ Nick thought to himself.

The fox started to rise from his sulking position, Only to be greeted by the smell of garbage and the cold.

"What the **FUCK!!** " He shouted to himself.

Most people who were already doing their morning routine could do nothing but stare at him, some even recording video's. He didn't know why he was felling so cold like being in the cold waters the night Titanic sank. He then looked down at his body, realizing he was in the chill mode. He then grabed the nearest box he could find to cover his private areas.

That was the breaking point for the audience, That was now gathered in the location of the fox. They all started laughing at him.

 _"I have to get out of here, ASAP!"_ He thought to himself.

That was the point his body told him to scram and head to his appartment. How ever when he ran, He was as fast as a bullet being fired from a gun.

 _"What the hell just happened?"_ Nick thought to himself.

He didn't go to far. It literally took himself 30 seconds to reach his appartment.

 _"Well at least I'm home."_ He thought to himself.

He then started to change into his police uniform and started on his morning commute. 5 minutes into his drive he noticed a man beting up a woman.

 _"Looks like it my turn."_ He thought to himself.

He then pulled over.

"Oh shit!" The crook said.

He then pulled out his gun and fired. Hitting Nick square in the chest. He then collapsed. The crook then continued mugging his victim. While the perpetrator was about to land another blow, A paw countered the blow.

"What the hell?" He said.

The animal that countered the blow was Nick.

"But how?" The crinimal said.

Nick then squeezed on his arm. Bones crunching.

"AAAHHH!" The crook shouted in agony.

The crinimal then noticed the fox's eyes were from his emerald green color, to sun yellow.

That was all the victim needed to run away from the mugger.

"Who the hell are you?!" The crook said, his eyes now watering from the excruciating pain he was suffering

The fox didn't reply. However he let go of his arm and grabed the crook by the neck. Apparently try to choke him. Nick then let his claws out and slit his neck. Blood splurted on to his uniform and his face. He then threw him across to the trash can. The crinimals body now a life less heap. He then went to his car, started the engine and drove away, like nothing happened.

 **A/N: Well I guess will soon be Halloween. I'm just kidding. It will be soon Halloween!! I know soone of you will wonder "What the hell was that?" In the review section. All of that and more will be answered in Chapter 3 of "My little sweetheart"**

 **Until Chapter 3 is released,BYE!**

 **And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**


End file.
